


strength in weakness

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Wingman Prompto, bg promptis, established relationship gladnis, post episode gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: When Gladiolus returns from the Blademaster's trial, Ignis is conflicted about how to feel. Thankfully, talking it over with his partner helps.





	strength in weakness

**Author's Note:**

> second ffxv fic!! i know i'm posting it pretty shortly after my first one, but that's because i finished the first one last week and just didn't get around to posting it until now lol anyway, i decided to work with the other pairing i really enjoy  
> i mostly wrote this because i wanted some interaction between gladio and ignis after gladio comes back with fresh scars, so i thought about what might go through ignis' head when he finds out what gladio went through  
> hope you enjoy! thanks for reading, and please no criticisms or critiques!

Ignis taps his foot on the ground. His eyes follow Gladiolus' movements, flitting between the man himself and the blade resting against the chair he occupies. It's hard to identify what he's feeling, taking in the sight of the new scars accompanied by Gladiolus' casual attitude. 

Strange. Perhaps a mixture of pride and relief, having heard the story behind his partner's disappearance, but at the same time, something else twists in his gut. The thought... the idea that Gladiolus had put himself in danger beyond Ignis' knowledge. That Ignis hadn't even been able to offer any encouragement or support, let alone aid Gladiolus while he undertook the arduous trial he'd completed. 

But further still, he feels a sense of uselessness. That Gladiolus hadn't needed him, nor sought to confide in him. 

He knows he should simply be happy for his partner, can hear the hint of pride and confidence in Gladiolus' voice at having accomplished something so great. He'd proven his worth. Yet here Ignis sits, sulking in feelings he hardly knows what to do with, unable to truly congratulate Gladiolus no matter how much he wants to. 

How unlike him. 

With a start, he belatedly realizes that Prompto had been watching him. The younger man grins when Ignis meets his gaze, giving him a nod as if Ignis had communicated something to him and he wished to express his understanding. Ignis' brow furrows, and he opens his mouth to inquire about Prompto's actions, but the blond is up before he can get the words out. 

"Hey, Noct, the sky looks so pretty this evening! Whaddya say we go look for somewhere to take some good shots?" He brandishes the camera in Noctis' face, who swats it away with one hand, shooting Prompto an annoyed look. 

"Why do you need me to come along?" he whines, though Ignis can't help but snort as the prince has already risen to his feet. "You can go alone, can't you?"

"You'd really leave your best friend to fend for himself at this time of night?" Prompto melodramatically clutches the camera to his chest. "Heartless!"

"Can it, you goon," Noctis lightly smacks Prompto's arm. "You better get some great pictures, you hear?"

"With you there with me, it'll be no sweat," Prompto grins. There's no doubt that the prince is unable to ever deny him anything. 

"Give us a shout if anything happens," Gladiolus chuckles, having watched the pair of them in silence until now. "Wouldn't do to waste my freshly honed power if you ended up in trouble."

"We'll be fiiiine!" Prompto waves a hand dismissively in his direction. "Let's get going, Noct!" As he starts to lead Noctis away, he looks over his shoulder to give Ignis a thumbs up. 

It's then that Ignis realizes the diversion for what it had been: Prompto, for whatever reason, had picked up on his mood and graced him the chance to be with Gladiolus alone. He's not sure whether to be ashamed for being so obvious, or thankful that the younger man had been considerate enough to try and help. 

Though, that thought does raise another concern, which he considers as he glances back toward Gladiolus. Unsurprisingly, his gaze is on Ignis.

If Prompto had noticed, it's out of the question that Gladiolus wouldn't have. 

"Well?" Gladiolus speaks first. He doesn't sound confrontational, rather, he has a gentle curiosity, which reflects in his eyes. "What's on your mind?"

Ignis lets out a low exhale, averting his gaze. Perhaps it's silly. Gladiolus isn't even the judgmental type, yet he suddenly feels self conscious at the proposition of voicing his insecurities. 

_ Pull yourself together, _ he scolds inwardly.

Still, when he meets Gladiolus' eyes again, the words lodge in his throat. 

How strong Gladiolus had been. 

How  _ weak _ he is.

Frustrated at his own ineloquence, he stands from the chair, turning his back to Gladiolus. "... It's good to have you back," he mutters. It's not what he'd meant to say, but he's hoping Gladiolus will take the hint and drop the subject. Prompto's act of kindness had been in vain. 

However, as he would expect, Gladiolus, isn't one to give up. 

He hears the thud of feet as Gladiolus gets up as well, the sound growing closer until he feels warm hands take his own, gently pulling him backward into Gladiolus's arms. 

"Talk to me, Iggy," his partner coaxes, voice ghosting the shell of Ignis' ear. He shudders involuntarily, ashamed at how eagerly he leans into the touch, the feeling of Gladiolus against him. 

Hesitantly, he shifts, turning himself around to face Gladiolus. The larger man is gazing at him with a soft expression, a small smile gracing his lips. 

This close, he can smell the familiar scent of Gladiolus' cologne, mixed with the scent of nature that usually accompanies someone who's spent time outdoors. He has a better view of the new scar adorning Gladiolus' forehead, as well as across his chest. He can see the way the corners of Gladiolus' eyes crinkle with affection as he patiently waits for Ignis to speak. 

It's overwhelming, such that he buries his face against Gladiolus' chest. His desire to be closer overrides the need to explain himself.

"Gods, I missed you," he breathes, voice muffled against Gladiolus' skin. 

"It was only a couple days, Iggy," Gladiolus chuckles, amused.

"I know." Ignis flushes. The same self conscious uncertainty plagues him again, perhaps stronger this time. "I... I know. I suppose I've grown too accustomed to having you around all the time. That such a short time apart should affect me like this... It's pathetic, is it not?"

Gladiolus' grip around him tightens. "'Course not. You're allowed to have feelings, you know that, don't you?" He shifts to take hold of Ignis by the shoulders, gently peeling him away in order to make eye contact. "I missed you, too, y'know. For what it's worth."

Ignis wants to look away, to avoid whatever conversation this might lead to. But now that he's looking, he finds himself unable to tear his gaze away from Gladiolus' tender eyes. 

When he does, his focus is drawn back to the new scars, the skin still freshly marred. Had they been painful, he wonders. 

After a moment, he raises one hand, brushes his fingers along the scar on Gladiolus' chest. Rough, but clean cut. Proof of a hard fought battle. Gladiolus tenses under the touch.

Another pang of hard-to-decipher emotion washes over him. He must be making some sort of face, he realizes, because Gladiolus' smile has morphed to a look of affectionate concern. 

Finally, the words reach his mouth. "... I wish you had told me where you were going," he murmurs, again tracing over the scar. "... What you were doing." 

"I'm sorry." Gladiolus moves to take Ignis' hand in his own, giving a comforting squeeze. When he offers no further response, Ignis sighs, tugging his hand free and stepping back, out of Gladiolus' embrace. 

"Why didn't you?" It's not so much of a question as a demand. He can't help himself. "Did you think I would try to stop you?"

Gladiolus shakes his head. "S'not that. Just didn't want to worry you guys, that's all." 

_ You guys _ . Even that answer is tailored to fit the group, not Ignis as an individual. However irrational, Ignis feels himself growing irritated. 

"Be that as it may, I have trouble understanding why you couldn't have at least spoken to  _ me _ , Gladio. I'm aware Cor went with you, but I could have been there for you, as well."

"Iggy..." Gladiolus bites his lip. "I get it. But Noct and Prompto needed you more than I did. What good would it have done to split the team up like that?"

He has a point. Still, the irritation lingers, attaching itself to the realization that Ignis had unwittingly prioritized Gladiolus over his own duty of staying with Noctis. 

Selfish.

"If not that, then... moral support. Certainly that would have been acceptable, yes?"

He's grasping, he knows. It shouldn't even be an issue, he knows that, as well. So why can't he let it go? 

"Iggy..." 

He hates the sympathetic edge in Gladiolus' voice. It makes him even more ashamed and embarrassed for pushing, for putting Gladiolus on the spot like this.

"I-" he cuts himself off, flinching slightly when Gladiolus steps toward him. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." He wants to make an escape, but Gladiolus reaches him first, catching him by the arm.

"Iggy, please. Just tell me what you're thinking." The words are stern. Ignis doesn't fight as Gladiolus pulls him back into his arms, large hand cupping his face.

Ignis looses a shaky breath. Despite himself,  he can't help nuzzling against Gladiolus' hand, desperate for the contact. 

"I'm sorry," he repeats after a long pause.  _ Be honest _ , he chides himself. "I know I'm not acting myself. I... simply found myself contemplating my own uselessness. I can't stand to think that you were in harm's way and I knew nothing of it. That I was galavanting about while you were in there, bettering yourself. That I hadn't even thought to ask you, myself, before you left." He takes a deep breath. As he goes on, he feels that he understands his feelings a bit more. "And I know that even had I been there with you, I could not offer the same strength or guidance Cor did. I'm... angry with myself. For being… weak."

Gladiolus' expression softens, and as he listens he strokes one thumb along Ignis' cheek. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" He grins when Ignis shoots him a look. "Look, I understand what you're getting at. But you're not weak, Iggy. Maybe you've got weaknesses, sure, but we all do. That doesn't make you weak. Besides, the whole reason I was confident that I could even leave you guys for a while was because I knew you were there and could handle it." Leaning in, he plants a soft kiss to Ignis' forehead. "Besides, strength isn't just something physical. I learned that while I was undergoing that trial, and I want you to know it, too. You're plenty strong."

"I can't tell if you're sincere or patronizing me," Ignis mutters, grunting in protest when Gladiolus slaps his ass. "Hey!"

"I mean it," Gladiolus chuckles. He leads Ignis back to his camping chair and pulls Ignis down with him as he sits, leaving Ignis to flail a bit as he falls into Gladiolus' lap. "And thanks for telling me what you were thinking. You're right, I shouldn't have kept you in the dark."

Cheeks pink, Ignis can only nod. He shifts to settle more comfortably on Gladiolus, leans into him and rests his head in the crook of his neck. 

With the weight of his worries off his chest and Gladiolus' praise on his mind, he finds himself going over his partner's recounting of the trial. It truly was exceptional that he'd made it through all on his own and even received the Blademaster's blessing. Such feats certainly couldn't be accomplished by just anyone.

"You're incredible, Gladio," he murmurs.

"Aw, shucks, you're gonna make me blush," Gladio says, laughing when Ignis' lifts his head to frown at him. 

"I mean it." He rests his head again, allows himself to relax and soak in Gladiolus' warmth. "I didn't say it before, but I truly am proud of you."

Gladiolus rubs his back with one hand, strong fingers working out the tension. "'Preciate it," he says. "To be honest, the whole way back I couldn't stop thinkin' about how much I wanted to come back and tell you about it. Cor said the same thing to me, that he was proud that I made it through, but... honestly, it means more coming from you."

"How so?" Ignis asks. Gladiolus has begun carding fingers through his hair, gently working the product out of it. He can't bring himself to mind, though, as the feeling is quite comforting.

"Well..." Gladiolus hesitates, chuckling. The sound rumbles in Ignis' chest, low and pleasant. "Hard to explain."

Ignis reaches up to tap Gladiolus' chin with two fingers. "If I could do it, so can you."

Gladiolus remains silent for a moment. His hand has come to a rest, leaving a reassuring weight atop Ignis' head. "It's... rare to hear praise from you." His voice is soft, reminiscent as he goes on, "even back when we were younger, I had to work twice as hard for that  _ good job _ . But that always made it feel plenty worth it, knowing that I somehow managed to impress you."

"G-Gladio," Ignis raises his head. His face is flushed with embarrassment, memories of their youth rising to the surface in his mind. "I never... That is to say, I always thought..." Still struggling with words, he sighs in frustration. Though, the fact that Gladiolus' own cheeks are still stained pink does make him feel better, if only marginally. "You've always been extraordinary, Gladio. In everything you do. I am at fault here for my inability to express such things."

"Not everything is a fault, Iggy," Gladiolus laughs once more, the same soothing rumble sending a tingling sensation through Ignis' body. "That just makes it even more worth it hearin' you compliment me, knowing that stuff is difficult for you."

With another sigh, Ignis gives in to Gladiolus' undeterred positivity. "I'm... flattered you think so."

"Good," Gladiolus hums. He resumes petting Ignis' hair, the sensation drawing something of a purr from Ignis' mouth.

They fall into a peaceful silence, listening to the crackling of the fire in front of them. Somewhere in the distance, Ignis can hear Prompto's faint laughter. He ought to thank that boy later. Perhaps a special breakfast is in order. 

The warmth of Gladiolus' skin paired with the feeling of Gladiolus' fingers in his hair lulls Ignis into closing his eyes. How had he gone days without this? It hadn't been so bad at the time, but now that he's on Gladiolus' lap, wrapped in Gladiolus' arms, he wonders how he could have possibly managed the deprivation. Gladiolus is doubtlessly a daily necessity.

The desire for reassurance prompts him to speak again, breaking the silence with a quiet question. "... You're certain? That I'm strong, I mean. That I'm... enough?"

"You bet," Gladiolus nods, shifting to plant a kiss to the top of Ignis' head. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You do so much for us... for  _ me _ . And you have the passion to go along with it. You're the full package, Iggy. Intelligent, logical, compassionate, a skilled fighter, an excellent tactician, the world's best chef, not to mention sexy as hell-"

" _ Gladio _ !" Ignis shoots up, face unbearably hot as he forces his partner to cease the barrage of praise. 

"You asked, I answered," Gladiolus shrugs, seeming quite pleased with himself. "Plus, I don't usually get to be the one with upper hand. Let me have this, alright?"

As much as he loathes to admit it, Gladiolus is right. More often than not, it is Ignis reducing Gladiolus to a blushing, flustered mess, not the other way around. Where had his usual composure gone? Was this simply another symptom of lacking Gladiolus' presence for that long? What a disaster. 

He gives up and hastily buries his face back against Gladiolus' chest, ignoring the heat of embarrassment pooling in his gut as Gladiolus laughs. Yes, a disaster indeed. He usually isn't this floored by just the (mesmerizing) sound of Gladiolus' laughter.

Or maybe it's possible the trial had put a new edge of confidence to Gladiolus' disposition. What if this were to become a recurring thing? He finds himself praying to find his lost dignity before it's too late. 

They're still sitting in the same position by the time Noctis' and Prompto's voices draw closer, signaling their return. Ignis contemplates flinging himself off of Gladiolus to spare the snide remarks of their younger companions, but decides he's far too comfortable to bother. That, and the idea of losing Gladiolus' warmth is too much to deal with, not when his mind is still full of the praise Gladiolus had laid on him.

"Oooh, cozy!" Prompto says. He exchanges a look with Noctis, wiggling his eyebrows, "So? How are the lovebirds doing?" 

"Don't know, you have yet to inform us of your current states." Ignis counters without moving. A snicker rises from Gladiolus' throat, which he tries to hide when Noctis shoots him a look. 

Prompto laughs it off, but he's definitely pink in the face. Ignis can tell he's won when Prompto changes the subject. "Anyway, you guys should see the pictures we took!"

The blond brings his camera over to them, scrolling through the shots he'd snapped. Most are of the sky itself framed by the treetops, but there is definitely more than one where Noctis is the focal point of the photo. It's sweet, really, Ignis thinks, just how fond of each other they are. 

Once done, Prompto retreats to his camping chair beside Noctis where the pair of them immediately lapse into conspiratorial whispers as they start up King's Knight on both of their phones.

"Well, whaddya say we clean up and call it a night?" Gladiolus pats Ignis' back with one large hand. "Been a long day. I'm sure we could all use the rest."

It sounds like a good plan, especially with the realization dawning on him that he's grown quite tired in the time he's occupied Gladiolus' lap. He isn't quite ready to rise, though.

"Give me a few more minutes," he insists.

" _ Iggy _ ," Gladiolus gives him a pointed look, grinning in amusement. Ignis isn't having it. 

Perhaps the tired edge has provided the recovery he needed, because there's something so delicious about the way Gladiolus almost whimpers when Ignis presses his lips to Gladiolus neck, teeth grazing the skin as he shifts to nip at Gladiolus' collarbones. 

The noise draws the attention of the other two, eyes wide as they recognize where the sound had come from. Ignis is pleased to watch the color bloom on Gladiolus' face.

"That wasn't-" he grunts and cuts off, breath catching as Ignis drags his tongue back up the expanse of his neck. "I-I mean-! Jeez, Iggy, not while we have an audience!"

"Weak response. Where's that strength you developed during that trial?" Ignis teases, savoring the way Gladiolus trembles as he walks slender fingers across the scar on Gladiolus' chest. Now this is more like it.

"Go easy on him, Specs," Noctis barely conceals a snicker. "You know you're his only weakness."  Those words work wonders to brighten the already vivid flush painting Gladiolus' cheeks. It's beautiful. 

Ignis likes the sound of that. The all-powerful Gladiolus, weak only to Ignis and his whims. Pleasant thought, indeed.

As per Noctis’ advice, Ignis decides to cut him some slack. He picks himself up, but not without one final kiss - tender, at the spot on Gladiolus' forehead where the scars meet. 

"Come on," he smiles, "Let’s clean up."

Gladiolus huffs, but he quickly surrenders and follows Ignis' lead. "If I didn't just do all that shit to get better for you guys, I'd clobber all of you with that new sword."


End file.
